Princess Cassie and Mr President
by lilbrig01
Summary: Cassie Wilson is best friend to the only Rebecca Logan. She has spent her life trying to keep Rebecca from going to crazy, but being CRU might just be her breaking point. When Cassie meets a certain fraternity President her whole world is turned upside down. Rebecca is slowly getting out of d things at CRU are getting out of hand. Can Cassie fix them? Or are they fixable?
1. Pilot

**My OC Cassie Wilson looks like Dove Cameron (when she plays Liv Rooney)**

 **My OC AJ Shaw looks like Dave Franco**

* * *

Life as Rebecca Logan's best friend is definitely an interesting one. We're total opposites in all reality, I mean she is a total party girl who loves to hook up, while I like parties there not my favorite place to be and I've never even had a boyfriend. We have our similarities though like Fashion, I'm not a party girl, but I'm descent at holding my drinks much like Becca, and we're both actually smarter than we get credit for. I love her though and I'd do anything for her just like she would do the same for me. I guess that's why we're best friends. Rebecca didn't want us to be separated for college and honestly neither did I, so we made the decision to come to CRU together. Since well before we got here she's had sorority after sorority approach her they have offered her things, they have taken us places, because she won't go anywhere without me and I wouldn't go anywhere without her, and they have begged for her to join them. She hasn't really made a decision on which one she wants to go with yet and I don't really have an opinion on the matter. These excursions have been a little much for me, but like I said I'd do anything for her, she's my best friend and I love her. We moved into our new dorm today its small for what Rebecca is used to, she probably hates it, and I'll probably be hearing about it later. I'm sure getting a bigger room will be a deciding factor of which sorority she chooses for us, because I could care less which one she chooses. Tonight is Rush night and I'm currently getting ready for it. I'm wearing a one shouldered light blue lace dress that goes to couple inches above my knees. I paired it with white lace wedges and white heart earrings. My makeup is simple white eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, pink lip gloss, and light pink blush. My nails are painted black to spice things up a bit and my hair is curled to perfection. I'm a fashionista so even if I don't care where I'm going I'll look good going there. I'm also a little bit of a nerd so sometimes I combine fashionista and nerd. Rebecca walks into the room and says, "Wow Cassie you look gorgeous! Ready to go?" I smile and say, "You look like a very respectable Senators daughter and yes Becca I'm ready to go." She rolls her eyes and says, "Don't remind me. Let's get this over with I heard a fraternity is having a party after the rush tour and you know I'm so there." I smile and say, "Of course let's go."

The first three sororities we went to were boring, the sisters were dull and all together it made Becca and I completely miserable. We walked up to the fourth and final sorority house this one I believe is Zeta Beta Zeta. We walk in and almost instantly Rebecca is greeted. A very pretty brunette says, "Rebecca. Hello, I'm Frannie president of ZBZ. It's so nice to have you visit our house." Rebecca puts on her diplomatic smile and says, "Hello Frannie. This is my best friend Cassie. We're very excited to rush together and hopefully pledge together. We have been best friends since we were three and she's like another daughter to daddy." Which is true her dad loves me partially because I keep Becca out of trouble and help cover things that could get her in trouble. She says this to all the sororities so they know that without me there is no Rebecca. Frannie says, "Hello Cassie. I love those shoes! It's an honor to have you be here as well. Rebecca I have a sister I want you both to meet. I'll go get her for you." With that said Frannie leaves and Rebecca looks at me and asks, "Can I leave now and go to that party?" I roll my eyes and say, "At least talk to the sister Frannie wants you to talk to. Than we can go ok?" She sighs, but never drops her diplomatic smile as she says, "Fine." Just than a blonde walks up to us and says, "Rebecca? Cassie? Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Casey Cartwright." Rebecca says, "Hi, beautiful house." I nod in agreeance. Casey replies, "Oh, well thank you. It was designed by the Irish architect Charles D. McKenzie, and erected in the nineteenth century colonial style. It's considered one of the finest examples of his style in the entire country." Rebecca says, "I know I'm a fan of his." Casey says, "You have great taste." Rebecca says, "Let's cut to the chase." I roll my eyes and nudge her, but she ignores me and continues, "Tell me about Zeta Beta Socially." I know she's asking about parties it is not clear however if Casey picks up on this. Casey says, "We have an awesome time here. we co-host mixers with Omega Kai who are the hottest guys on campus. We have formals, date dashes, unbelievable trips." Rebecca asks, "And those don't get to crazy do they?" Casey says what I'm sure is the right answer for her sorority, but the wrong answer for Becca, "Our reputation on campus is based on our tradition of upholding the graceful qualities of a fine, honorable woman." And with saying that any chance of her landing Becca is gone. Rebecca says, "Good for you. Well it was great meeting you Cassie." I sigh as she walks away and Casey shares a look with her president. I look at Casey and say, "Look Casey you seem nice so I'm going to give you some advice. Rebecca likes to party, she wants to meet hot guys and have fun. Every sorority on campus wants her and will do anything to get her. So do what you can to top them. However you approach her it can't be traditional and you have to go big. I like this sorority much more than the others, but I'm letting Rebecca pick which one we want because it means more to her than it does to me. Whatever deal you make, make sure I'm a part of it or you have no hope." She looks surprised and says, "Thank you Cassie!" I smile and say, "It's no problem. Now as much as I'd love to stay I need to see if I can find my best friend. Are there any fraternities having an over the top party tonight?" She thinks about it and says, "The Kappa Tau's most likely." I tell her, "Thank you. I'll do my best on my end to make sure Rebecca at least considers ZBZ. Oh by the way if she negotiates with you she'll probably ask for a new room for us here, be prepared with one if you want her." With that I make my way to the door, but I stop at Frannie and say, "Frannie don't blame Casey for Rebecca walking away. Casey did everything she should have Rebecca just responds differently than other girls you guys have dealt with. I like this sorority so I already told Casey how to get Rebecca to join and I have no doubt she will convince her." She smiles and says, "Thank you Cassie. Rebecca or no Rebecca I think you'd be a good addition to this sorority." I smile and say, "Thank you Frannie." With that said I head out to find my best friend.

I go over to where all the Fraternities are and look till I find the Kappa Tau house. I walk through the house to the backyard where the party was going on. This seems like a little much even for Becca. I hear a commotion and look over to see a guy being thrown over the fence. Woah. Everyone cheers though so I guess the guy was a jerk or something. Some guy with curly hair rushes past me and bumps into me. I stumble, but luckily someone catches me. He says, "Well hello there pretty lady." I blush as I try and keep my balance a very handsome man has his arm around my waist holding me steady. I say, "Thank you." He says, "What's you name gorgeous?" I smile and tell him, "Cassie." He says, "My name's Cappie. What's a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this?" I giggle and say, "I'm looking for my best friend, but she doesn't seem to be here." He asks, "How can you tell?" I look at him with a very serious expression as I say, "If she were here you'd know." He nods, "Fair enough. Well how about a drink?" Being best friend with Rebecca Logan means I've taken many a drink in my time so drinking one now should be no big deal. I say, "Sure." He laughs as he tells me, "You missed body shots that kid that almost knocked you over took one off this hot chick and he spit it in her face." I laugh and say, "Oh that poor girl. He must have been mortified." He laughs and says, "You like big words don't you princess?" I look at him and ask, "Princess?" He nods and explains, "You remind of what I think a modern Disney princess would be." I giggle as my cheeks heat up with a blush I've never really got the attention it's usually Rebecca who everyone's talking to. He asks, "Why are you blushing?' I respond, "I'm not used to getting attention. My best friend is Rebecca Logan she doesn't try to, but all the attention is always on her guys don't really pay too much attention to me when she's in the room." He asks, "What makes Rebecca Logan so special?" I laugh and say, "You really don't know?" he shakes his head and I inform him, "Her dads a Senator." He gasps and says, "I could care less." I giggle and tell him, "I like you Cappie." He smirks and says, "I'm a likeable guy. I think your friend can handle herself for a night why don't you stay and hang out with the KT's for a night." As he's saying this he hands me a beer and I think what the hell. I say, "You know what? Sure I'll stay." He nods and says, "Good let's party!" He pulls me out to the dance floor and we dance real close. It's weird I've danced like this with Becca, but never with a guy. We stayed like that dancing for a long time his chest to my back and at first it was weird, but when he turned me around to face him it was more fun. We danced till I needed a break. I lean up and speak loud enough for him to hear, "I need to take a break its hot." He nods as we stop dancing he takes my hand and leads me into the KT house we go sit on a couch. He asks, "So how old are you Cassie?" I giggle and say, "You give me beer than ask my age? Smart Cappie." He rolls his eyes and says, "Seriously smartass." I just smile and say, "I'm eighteen. What about you Cappie?" He says, "Twenty-two. So I'm assuming you did rush night tonight, because I doubt you dressed up like that for us KT's though we'd never complain if you did." I laugh and tell him, "Yeah. Rebecca and I did the whole rush thing. She can get into whatever sorority she wants and she's taking me along for the ride. I'm letting her pick, because I could care less, but I'm kind of liking ZBZ so I gave them a push in the right direction to get Rebecca to join them." He looks at me and says, "You look like what every Sorority girl wishes they looked like all innocent and stuff, but hot." I blush and he asks, "What?" He then shakes, "No way. Are you a?" I blush harder as I say, "Yeah like I said guys never really paid attention to me. I have had my first kiss, but I've never done that nor have I ever had a boyfriend or been on a date." He shakes his head and says, "That's just tragic a beautiful girl like you has never been on a date. How about we fix that?" I look up at him in surprise and ask, "What?" He smiles and says, "Go out with me tomorrow night?' I smile and hold in my squeal as I say, "I'd love to Cappie." He smiles and says, "Good. So let's play twenty questions get to know each other." I nod and we begin. We talked about our families I told him the Logan's were more of a family then my parents who were always too busy for me. He told me about his hippie parents. We talked about lots of things I feel like I really know Cappie, but I know there is so much more to learn and I can't wait to do so. Our game was interrupted by my phone going off. I tell him, "One second." I answer my phone, "Hello?" My answer is, "Where are you?" I say, "I'll tell you later. I'll be back soon." Rebecca says, "Ok hurry I want to know this sounds good!" I smile and say, "I will." I look at Cappie and tell him, "Looks like I need to head out." I see a pen on a table and tell him, "Give me your hand." He looks confused, but does so. I grab the pen off the table and write my number on his hand with my name and I can't wait for tomorrow. As he reads what I wrote I say, "I have a feeling if I had given you a piece of paper you would have lost it this seemed like the best option." He smirked and said, "You're probably right. Well I'll see you tomorrow Cassie." With that said he kisses my cheek and I head out to get back to my room before Becca bursts waiting on me.

As soon as I walk into our room Rebecca jumps up and says, "So where were you?" I smile and relay the whole story to her. She says, "Let me get this straight this Cappie guy asked you out?' I nod and she continues, "And you said yes?" I nod again and this time she squeals. She says, "I'm so happy for you! I'll help you get ready! This is so amazing I'm so happy for you!" This is the side of Rebecca only I see the sweet, caring, and loving best friend side. I smile and say," Where did you go anyway?" She smirks and says, "Omega Kai. I hooked up with this Crazy hot guy! His name was Evan Chamber he's really important and stuff I heard. He's also president of Omega Kai." I just let out a chuckle that's my best friend. She tells me all about the happenings that went on at Omega Kai. She had an interesting night. I asked her, "So which sorority are you thinking of joining?" She rolls her eyes and says, "I don't know they all seem so boring." I smile at her and say, "Well I kind of like ZBZ, but I told you, you get to pick so the decision is yours I however and am tired so I'm going to bed." I kiss her cheek, change into my PJs and remove my makeup then I get into bed. It has been a very interesting day.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up at 11am and look over to see Rebecca just waking up too. She looks up at me and asks, "Want to go grab some food?" I shrug and say, "Sure." We get up to get dressed my hair is still curly so I'm not worried about that and I decide to do simple makeup, just eyeliner and mascara. I throw on a black tank top with a red mini skirt and a three inch open toed black heels with a red heart in the center. Rebecca looks a little less like the respectable Senators daughter today which is her normal look away from her dad. We go to lunch and she gives me all kind advice for my date tonight. We had fun and I feel more confident for tonight. After lunch we stop in the restroom to check our appearances of course. There are two girls in the restroom staring at us. We heard them say, "That's Rebecca Logan and her best friend." We glance over and they wave then hurry out of the restroom. As Rebecca walks past a stall a hand shot out and pulls her in and since our arms are hooked I'm pulled in too. Rebecca immediately begins digging through her purse no doubt looking for her rape whistle. I look up and see Casey from ZBZ was the one who pulled us in here. wow she took my advice pretty serious. When I said not traditional this is not what I meant, but it just might work. Casey says, "Hi. What are you doing?" Rebecca says, "Looking for my rape whistle." Knew it. Casey asks, "Rebecca do you remember me?" I see Rebecca concentrating so I say, "ZBZ." She says, "The architecture freak?" Casey nods. Rebecca says, "Cassie?" I rolled my eyes. Casey says, "Casey." Rebecca asks, "Isn't it against the rules for you to be talking to us like this and holding us captive in a public restroom during rush and stuff." I give Casey a look and she nods. Casey says, "Shh. And yes. That's why this entire conversation is off the record. I'm aware you basically have your pick of any sorority on campus, but no one wants your more than ZBZ. You can join another sorority and be a star, but at Zeta Beta you'd be with the best. We have the best parties, the hottest guys, and not only I am I willing to give you and Cassie a bid right now, but a bonus offer you cannot refuse." Rebecca looks curious, "What are you offering?" Casey says, "Anything. Name it it's yours." Rebecca looks at me and says, "We want our own room there." Casey says, "Done." Rebecca says, "Family Vacation homes?" Casey says, "We girls share everything." Rebecca looks at me and I nod. She says, "We're in." Casey lets us out of the stall and we head back to our room. As we're walking back to the room I get a text for Cappie it says: [Just had to go over the pledge list we couldn't remember most of them. So we picked the ones we remembered. Plus, one with a cool name.] I laugh and text back: [What a great selecting process you KT's have.] He texts back: [We try. So you ready for tonight princess? I'll pick you up at 8pm.] I text back: [Definitely. I'm in Stone Hall room 405.] He didn't text back so I figured he fell asleep or started playing videos games.

Rebecca and I hung around our room for the rest of the day to just chill. She touched up my black nail polish and we picked out my outfit tonight. After my nails were done I look a shower. After my shower Rebecca blow dried and curled my hair. She demanded to do my hair and makeup tonight so I gave in and let her. After my hair was done she did my makeup. She put on powder, blush, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lip gloss. Finally, I get into my outfit for the night. We deiced on something neutral that could work for anywhere we might go. A pair of black skinny jeans with bright red off the shoulder top and four inch red heels. I have black rose earring in and a black rose necklace on. When I looked at myself I couldn't believe it I looked so different. At 8pm on the dot there was a knock on our door. Rebecca answered it as I grabbed my small black purse. Rebecca says, "Hello Cappie my names Rebecca Logan. You hurt my best friend I will destroy you. I will ruin your life so bad there will be no possible way of repairing it. Do you understand me?" I sigh and say, "Becca." She gives me an innocent look as she says, "What it's true?" I roll my eyes and say, "Come on Cappie." He nods and says to Rebecca, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He then turns to me and says, "You look beautiful let's go." He didn't get dressed up or anything, but he still looked good. I nod and say to Becca, "I'll see you later I have my phone on me if you need me." She nods and then I leave with Cappie.

Our first stop was an interesting one we went to this little diner it wasn't fancy, but it was cool and I really liked it. The food was so good and the dessert was better. Cappie told me he found it about a year ago when he was extremely hungover and in desperate need of coffee. We talked about everything under the sun and I loved every second of it. Our next stop was pretty awesome we went glow in the dark bowling we had a blast. After we played our third game of bowling, him winning the first two and letting me win the third, he said, "Ok so we have one more stop to make." I smile and say, "Ok lead the way." We end up at some place named lite and easy. It seems to be some pool hall and bar combo the outside looked a little run down, but not too bad. When we went inside it looked a little less run down then the outside, but I'm curious as to why he brought me here. I look at him as he says, "I found this place freshman year with my best friend AJ he's a KT also. Back then I was dating a ZBZ it was freshman year so she was only going into pledging when we met. Her name is Casey Cartwright, she was the only other person AJ and I showed this place to. She met my roommate / old other best friend Evan. She somehow decided she liked me more and we ended up dating for a little over a year. Until my partying and screwing up became too much for her to handle and she left me for pretty boy perfect Omega Kai Evan Chambers. I was a mess after it happened I hated everything, but after a while I got over Casey the betrayal and the fact that they think their better than me is something I haven't really let go. My point is I'm a screw up I screwed things up so bad with Casey by not being who she wanted me to be. I want you know what you're getting into before things go any further." I smile up at him and say, "I don't care what happened in the past. I don't know that Cappie, I do know this Cappie and I like him. He left a party to sit and talk to me, he admitted things about himself that were hard to admit so I knew what I was getting into, he made my first date amazing and he's very, very good looking." He smiles and says, "You're pretty amazing Cassie you know that right?" I giggle and say, "I try." He looks over at the pool tables and says, "No way." I look over and see Casey Cartwright kissing some guy. I say, "What?" He says, "That's my best friend AJ and I assume you know Casey." I say, "I'm so sorry Cappie." Cappie shrugs and says, "He knows I'm over her and he admitted to me after we broke up he had a crush on her. So I guess he's finally doing something about it." I look at him shocked and say, "Wow, you really are over her." He nods and says, "I really am." We watch as they leave hand in hand and I see Cappie smirk so I ask, "What are you going to do?" He looks at me innocently and says, "Nothing, but you're definitely going want to be at the KT house at around 11am." I look at him curiously as I ask, "Why?" He smirks and says, "Just trust me." After that conversation we go over to the pool tables we play a couple games and drink a few beers. It was so awesome just to chill out and have some fun for once.

When we get back to my building he walks me to my door and asks, "So how was your first date princess?" I smile and say, "I'll tell you after the good night kiss." He smirks then leans down and crashes our lips together. The kiss is so amazing I see fireworks and my knees go weak. It's not soft and sweet and I'm glad because Cappie doesn't seem the type, it's fierce and passionate. When we pull away I say, "It was the best first date a girl could ever ask for." He smirks and says, "I'll see you at the KT house in the morning won't I?" I smile and say, "You will. I promise." He leans down to give me one more kiss and then he skips down the hall. It was so funny and so Cappie. When I went into my room Rebecca said, "I want all the details now!" I told her everything leaving out seeing Casey with AJ. When Cappie said Evan Chambers was Casey's boyfriend I didn't think much of it until I got back here and saw Rebecca. I don't know if Rebecca knew he had a girlfriend or if she'd even care, but I do know Rebecca seems a little fond of Evan Chambers and I do not want to give her a chance to blackmail Casey or use this to her advantage or to blackmail Evan if Casey doesn't know. Part of being Rebecca's friend is knowing how to do damage control and how to prevent an issue before it happens so damage control is not necessary. After I told her everything she says, "Wow he actually did good. I'm surprised." We giggled and talked for a little longer, before we went to bed. I don't feel bad for not telling her about Casey I like Casey and I really don't want to see anything happen to her or hurt her, but I'm not dumb I know those tot will clash eventually. It's only a matter of time, hopefully I can keep it from going too far.

* * *

I woke up at 10am the next morning to get to the KT house by 11am. I threw on a black tank top that had the avengers A on it in red letters (I'm a comic book nerd), I paired it with dark denim shorts and red converse. My hair was still curled so I just put on some black eyeliner and black mascara with a little lip gloss. I grabbed my phone and headed out. I got to the KT house at 11:05am. I walked inside to see most of the KT's sitting in the living room. When Cappie saw me he said, "Cassie you made it. Guys this is the chick I went out with last night. Cassie this is the guys." I smile and say, "Hi guys." I go and sit on the arm of the couch Cappie is at. I stayed sitting there for about two seconds before he pulled me into his lap which causes me to let out a squeal. He says, "I'm much more comfortable than that." I roll my eyes, but don't respond or move. After sitting there for a minute I can tell their waiting for something because they are watching the entrance way. I turn to look at Cappie and ask, "What are we waiting on?" He smirks and says, "You'll see." We sit there for about an hour. We spent that time talking, joking, debating comic books, and whatever else to keep us entertained. We hear a door slam upstairs and everyone goes quiet. We can all hear someone walking down the stairs, after a second I see Casey Cartwright trying to make an escape without anyone noticing and she had no such luck. As soon as the guys saw her they start clapping and whooping. She says, "We were studying for a project and I fell asleep." The guys continue clapping and whooping and she says, "You guys suck." After she leaves Cappie says, "Hey guys want to go golfing today?" The guys say, "Yeah!" Beaver show the pledges how to set it up. Get it done in one hour pledges. Go!"

Cappie and I spent the hour the pledges were setting up the golf course out getting food. It was pretty fun and he finally told me he approved of my outfit. After food we went back and he began trying to teach me how to use their homemade golf course. We just finished the hole on the porch and were moving on as we were going down the front steps and Cappie says, "Spitter. A fine day for the holes wouldn't you say?" I look up to see the curly headed guy who knocked me in to Cappie last night walking up to us. Someone says, "Indeed, Cappie indeed." Cappie then asks, "What brings you to our fair house?" He turns to a pledge and says, "I think I'm going to need a putter and a screwdriver for this shot, pledge." Spitter says, "Well I wanted to talk to you. I know I missed the deadline for bid acceptance. But I still want to join. I want to be a Kappa Tau." Cappie sets up his shot and says, "Oh it's too late for that buddy. We already reached our quota. You were supposed to let us know by last night." Cappie made his shot and said, "Well look at that. Your turn to try Cassie." Spitter says, "But I was in jail last night." Cappie seems intrigued as he turns away from watching me attempt my shot, "Really? For what?" Spitter smiles a little and says, "Bar fight." Cappie is now really intrigued he asks, "Anyone good?" Spitter says, "Evan Chambers." Casey's boyfriend huh? He must know about what happened, go Spitter sticking up for his sister like that. Cappie asks, "Who started it?" Spitter said, "He did." Cappie asks, "Who ended it?" Spitter says, "I guess I did." Cappie grabs his arm and asks, "You hit him with one of these?" Spitter says, "Pledge Paddle." Cappie says, "Ah. Will you excuse us pledge?" The pledge leaves and Spitter asks, "Is that part of the whole hazing thing? Calling him pledge?" Good question. Cappie says, "No. Can't remember his name. so the only person who can overturn a missed deadline is the president of the fraternity." I say, "Cappie you are president of the fraternity. Stop torturing the boy." He says, "Why yes I am and I've considered your appeal the course awaits pledge." Cappie shoves golf clubs into Rusty's arms and then looks at me, "Let's move on princess!" I laugh and say, "Yes Mr. President." He laughs and takes my hand and pulls me to the next hole. Rusty follows us around for the rest of the game.

Later that night Rusty learned how bad the hazing got as he was forced to dress like a girl and listen to AJ open up to him. AJ and Cappie had talked earlier and Cappie told him it was cool if he went after Casey and that he didn't care that they slept together. AJ told us she was just using him to piss Evan off, she would have used Cappie if she could have according to AJ, but he was with me that night. Rusty, as I finally learned was his name said, "So is the extent of the hazing?" AJ Says, "I wasn't finished opening up Rusty." Cappie says, "And to answer your question no you got a lot of hell ahead of you." I giggle and Rusty says, "Look Cappie I have my first class at 8am tomorrow. So I probably," however he was cut off by Cappie says, "You registered for an 8am? You are so screwed, man." I nudge Cappie and he just gives me an innocent look. Casey and who I'm guessing is Evan walk up. I feel so bad this must be so hard for AJ he really liked Casey, I don't really blame her I'm sure she didn't know, but still. Casey says, "Dad would be so proud. Look Evan and I talked a lot about this and we decided we don't want things to be awkward between us. Now that you're here you both are going to be a part of my life. And I really want you to get along." Then AJ says, "Look Case, it's not that Evan and I don't get along. It's more the fact that," I look at Cappie in questioning and he shrugs. AJ does know she's talking to Rusty right? Evan cuts him off by saying, "She wasn't talking to you dumbass." I roll my eyes and mutter, "Jackass." Evan shoots me a glare, but Casey elbows him. In that moment I think Evan figured out Casey slept with AJ and things got awkward. Rusty says, "I think she was talking to me. Right?" Evan says, "Rusty. I hope you and I can grow to be if nothing else great friends. Truce?" Cappie and I share a look not believing a single word that has come out of Evan's mouth. Rusty shakes his hands and says, "Truce." They do a man hug and Evan tells Rusty, "I owe you one." No one was supposed to hear that I'm sure. AJ says, "Well then let's make it official and drink on it huh? Like men?" AJ gives them both shots from the bar and I move to stand behind Cappie as Aj goes to stand by Casey they don't call him spitter for nothing. Rusty says, "Thanks AJ." Evan takes his shot with no problem Rusty however, tries to take his and spits it right into Evan's Face. I laugh my ass off with Cappie and AJ. Evan looks pissed and Casey looks mortified. This has been a pretty great first week! I wonder what next week will hold?


	2. Dazed and Confused

Rebecca and I have been at CRU for a week now and it's been pretty interesting. Cappie and I have gone on more dates. We see each other for at least a little bit everyday and obviously Becca and I see each other every day as well. She and Cappie don't think much of each other, but they like that the other makes me happy so their civil with each other when they have to talk, which isn't often. And that works for me. I'm supposed to see Cappie later tonight, but right now Rebecca and I are heading back from eating a chill dinner when I notice Casey and Ashleigh coming towards us. Rebecca doesn't notice because she's digging through her purse. Casey says, "Rebecca Logan. Cassie Wilson." Rebecca says, "Hey guys." They don't say anything just stay at us creepily. Well this is uncomfortable. We step back as I say, "What's up?" They continue to look at us strangely than they look at each other and back to us. Suddenly they squeal at us and hand us pink teddy bears. Casey tells us, "We're kidnapping you for pledge orientation and midnight snacks back at the house."

Ashleigh leads us over to the car and opens the door for us as Rebecca says, "You guys scared us." I slide in the car as Casey says, "No reason to be scared." Rebecca goes to get in behind me and I see Casey push her. Rebecca says, "Ow! Hey!" Casey says, "Opps. Sorry." Ashleigh shots her a look and I just shake my head. These two are going to clash sooner rather than later. I am so not ready to deal with that. The car ride to ZBZ was kind of awkward. I had to break the silence, so I say, "That was pretty cool back there. You guys do serious so well!" Ashleigh laughs and says, "Thank you, thank you we try."

That lightens things up a bit. Casey says, "I've seen you around campus with Cappie, Cassie what's that about?" I hope this doesn't make Casey hate me too. I tell her, "He and I are kind of seeing each other. That's ok right? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She laughs and says, "That was so freshman year. If you want to be with a man child that is your choice. I hope it works better for you than it did for me." I smile and say, "He has his childish moments, but he can be crazy sweet." Rebecca nods and says, "I think he's a little dimwitted, but he's good to Cassie. Took her on her first date and everything." Casey looks surprised she says, "He was the first guy to take you on a date?" I nod and say, "Yes, he was." Ashleigh squeals and says, "Tell us all about." I tell them every detail from our first date minus all the Casey stuff. And when I'm done Casey says, "Wow! I can't believe Cappie did all that. You must be really special to him. I'm happy for you both." I say, "Thank you, Casey. That means a lot." As I say that we pull up to ZBZ.

As we head inside I grab Casey and pull her back as the other two go in. I tell her, "Cappie told me all about your history with him and Evan and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm also sorry Rebecca slept with your boyfriend. I don't know if she knows he has a girlfriend. I have kept her away from him and I did see you with AJ, but I kept that from her too. And I made Cappie and the KT's promise to keep their mouths shut. That is your business. I just wanted you to know all that." She smiles and says, "Thank you for watching out for me. You will make a great ZBZ sister. Evan knows I slept with someone, but I think he thinks it was Cappie. Either way thank you for keeping all this between us. I don't want everyone knowing my business." I nod and tell her, "I get it. I got your back. I know how to deal with scandals. I'm Rebecca Logan's best friend after all. I'll help you keep this under wraps." She says, "Thank you so much, Cassie." I smile and say, "It's no problem." With that said we head in to join the other ZBZ's and pledges.

We are all standing around waiting for this pledge meeting to start. Casey stands in front of us and says, "Okay, so tomorrow is our annual pledge scavenger hunt. Meet me in the quad. And Thursday is our big sis little sis revealing. Where you'll learn who will be your big sister." We all cheer, because that's kind of exciting. I can't wait to see which sister I get. I hope it's Ashleigh or Casey I just love those two! Ashleigh says, "Let's eat." We all make our way over to the food. I just grab a couple things, I'm not to hungry. Plus, Cappie will probably try to force feed me at the KT house later. No more pizza! Ugh! He thinks I don't eat enough, which would be cute if he wasn't always trying to feed me pizza. I need other options!

As I go to take a bite of one of the desserts on my plate Rebecca tugs me over to where Frannie and Casey are talking. Well so much for eating. Oh well, now I won't be so miserable eating at the KT house. I set my plate down as we make our way over to them. Rebecca says, "We are so excited to be here. I feel like you all could take such good care of us." I'm not too sure why she is still playing the innocent senators daughter, but I continue to watch it play out. Frannie puts her hands over her heart as she says, "Ah. Hey, Casey. Why don't you go show Rebecca and Cassie their new room?" Casey says, with fake enthusiasm, "Fun!"

Casey takes us upstairs to our new room. When we walk in I know instantly Rebecca isn't going to like it. It's bigger than our current room, but not by much. Casey says, "So, here it is. You know I wanted to talk to you about something." Rebecca didn't seem to hear her or if she did she ignored her. Rebecca says, "It's much smaller than I imagined." Casey says, "It's the only room we have left. You know we normally can't allow freshman to live in the house." Rebecca says, "I know that I'm like a campus celebrity. Which is so weird, just because my dad is a senator and rich and famous and whatever, but please no special treatment." Casey says, "Except your own room in the house." Ok, this isn't going to end well. Rebecca says, "And maybe my own TiVo? Check out that room. It's huge!"

I sigh, here we go again. Casey says, "Yeah, this is my room. And speaking of things that are mine." I already don't like where this is going. I pull out my phone and shot a quick text to Cappie. I text him: [I can't wait to bail from here and come hang out with you guys. The ZBZ drama has begun.] As I send the text I hear Casey say, "I found out, you sort of had sex with Evan Chambers." Uh-oh, this cannot end well. Rebecca says, "I did. Rush night and it was amazing." I say, "Becca." At the same time Casey says, "Ok, please stop talking. Here's the thing. Evan Chambers is my boyfriend." As that bombshell is dropped Cappie texts back. His text says: [OMG! What happened? Lol You literally just got there. How did something happen so fast?] I try not to laugh because now is not the time. I send back: [Casey and Rebecca are clashing. And I think Rebecca is going to try to steal Casey's room. I'm not too sure what to do right now.] Rebecca says, "Oh my Goodness. How awkward for you. Are you guys breaking up?" My best friend ladies and gentlemen. She asked if they were breaking up with too much joy. I knew she liked Evan. Which is sad, because Casey must really love him to forgive cheating. Then again she cheated too so is it love? But what do I know about love? This is so damn complicated.

Casey was not expecting that answer I can tell. She really doesn't know Rebecca very well, because that was a pretty tame reaction from her, especially because she seems to like this Evan guy. Personally I don't see the appeal. The guy is a jackass, but I keep that thought to myself. Casey says, "Um, No. Anyway, I just wanted to say, at Zeta Beta for a sister to hook up with another sister's boyfriend, it's considered bad form." This is so not the way to approach Rebecca; I wish she would have asked me first. I would have steered her in the right direction to deal with this. Rebecca says, "Well I had no idea he was your boyfriend at the time." This needs to stop now, because I can tell things are getting heated for Casey and for some reason Rebecca is still continuing to play the innocent senators daughter and I don't think now is the time to be doing that. Casey says, "Of course. I'm just offering some advice in the spirit of sisterhood. Maybe you want to take some time to get to know a guy before you hook up with him. Like see if he's in a relationship." That was to fucking far. I get being mad, but that shit was just petty. I say, "Ease up, Casey. She made a mistake. I'm sure you have too. So why don't you back off a little bit, huh?"

She looks shocked that I said that, but damn she was ruthlessly attacking my best friend. I get that what Rebecca did sucks, but she didn't know Evan had a girlfriend, but Evan knew he had a girlfriend. So, she needs to take this shit out on him. Rebecca may not be reacting how Casey wants her too, but that's just how she is. Rebecca says, "Interesting. That's some pretty great advice. You must be pretty perfect to dole out that kind of advice." Here comes subtle bitchy Rebecca. That's one of my favorites. Casey says, "I'm not saying I'm perfect." Rebecca interrupts her to say, "Well we agree on something. Because I know that I'm not perfect." Casey should have ended it there, but just like Rebecca she doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.

Casey says, "Let me rephrase." Rebecca says, "No, I get it. I hooked up with your boyfriend. And I'm sorry for you about that. But I'm not going to apologize for doing it. Can I offer you some sisterly advice? Maybe you should spend a little less time on your sisters and a little more time on your boyfriend." Casey says, "Well thanks for the advice." Rebecca says, "No, thank you. I've learned a lot." They fake smile at each other and I decide to intervene before anything else can be said. I say, "Hey, Becca why don't you head back to our crappy dorm and make sure everything is packed up for the movers. Maybe we can have everything transferred over by tomorrow night." She nods and says, "Yeah. I think I'll do that. You heading over to the KT house?" I nod and tell her, "Cappie wants me to come laugh at the pledges with them and probably to force feed me more pizza." She laughs genuinely and says, "Ok, I'll see you later than." I nod and she leaves the room.

Once she does I turn to Casey and say, "I get what Rebecca did sucks, I do. But taking this shit out on her when she didn't even know he had a girlfriend is crappy. I understand this is hard for you, but Evan isn't the only one who messed up. I was there when you did your walk of shame at the KT house. So, maybe you should ease up on Rebecca, because you aren't much of a saint either. I like you, Casey. I really do, but Rebecca is my best friend and I will always have her back. So, you need to back off a little you don't want to be on Rebecca's bad side and you definitely don't want to be on my bad side." Casey says, "I know, I need to ease up. I'm sorry about this. It's so hard to wrap my head around all this. And she doesn't even seem to care, which makes me feel a million times worse." I say, "Rebecca doesn't respond to things like normal people. To her this is yours and Evans problem and not hers. She thinks because she didn't know you were together that it really wasn't her fault and she isn't totally wrong. If you're willing to stay with Evan, you should at least consider giving Rebecca a chance." Casey nods and says, "I'll try, but mostly for you Cassie." I nod and say, "Thank you."

As I leave her room I check my phone to see Cappie texted back. He said: [Oh! Chick fight! Take a video for me!] I roll my eyes and text back: [No chick fight happened. Not a physical one anyway. I'm leaving ZBZ I'll give you the detail when I get there.] When I get downstairs I see Frannie so I go over to her and say, "Well, goodnight Frannie. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and says, "Yes, Rebecca said you guys were trying to get moved in tomorrow. Can't wait." I smile and say, "Neither can I. I love the room." We share a quick hug and I head out the door. I'm really glad she didn't ask where I was going, because I can't see her being a big fan of the KT's. I walk out of the ZBZ house and quickly make my way over to the Kappa Tau house; I'm so ready to see Cappie.

It takes no time at all to get to the KT house and when I walk in I see some of the guys just sitting in the living room. I smile at them and say, "Hey guys. Where's Cappie?" AJ tells me, "He and Beaver are playing video games in his room." I say, "Thanks," and head upstairs to Cappie's room. I've been here a lot of times this week, but nothing more than making out has happened. Not because we don't want more, but because we have been busy with sorority/ fraternity stuff and because the Kappa Tau's have crappie timing or maybe they interrupt us on purpose. Who knows with these guys? I don't bother knocking when I get to Cappie's door, I just go right in. When I step inside Cappie glances in my direction than pauses his game. He says, "There's my girl! Hey, princess!" I giggle and say, "Hello, Mr. President." He pulls me down into his lap and gives me a quick kiss. I smile as he says, "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you." I roll my eyes and say, "Cappie we went to lunch earlier today." He says, "Well it feels like forever."

I give him another quick kiss and say, "Play your game drama queen." He laughs and goes back to playing his game with Beaver. Cappie asks, "So what happened with Casey and Rebecca." I launch into the tale of what went down between the two of them and even the details of my intervention. Cappie lets out a whistle when I finish the story. He says, "You were right. That is a lot of drama. No wonder you wanted to escape." I laugh and say, "I know it was insane. I think Casey has gone a little off the deep end. I mean how do you forgive your boyfriend, who knew he had a girlfriend and cheated anyway, and not forgive a girl who honestly didn't know you had a boyfriend. Like she was being way harsh so that's why I intervened." Cappie says, "There's nothing wrong with looking out for your friend. And Casey cheated too with someone she knew would hurt Evan I don't know why she is up on her high horse about all this." I nod and say, "Exactly! I just think this whole thing is insane and I hope these two work it out or I'm going to be dealing with this drama for a long ass time and I'm not prepared to do that." Cappie says, "Well you can always hide out here princess." I smile and say, "Thanks, Cap." Beaver says, "I'm so glad I'm not a girl." We laugh at him.

I sit there watching them play their game for another thirty minutes and surprise, surprise Cappie force feeds me more pizza while they play. After Beaver loses for like the millionth time he throws down his controller and says, "I'm done! I swear you cheat at this game!" He then storms out of the room. Cappie and I just laugh. Cappie says, "Come see the pledges. We have them doing this ritual." After he explains the ritual I ask, "Isn't that the opening to 300?" He huffs and says, "We did it first!" I hold my hands up in surrender, someone is sensitive. Cappie than says, "We also asked them to do some light gardening, the weeds back there are insane. I told them it was to become one with the Earth." I laugh and tell him, "Nice spin you put on that one." He nods and says, "I thought so too. Want to watch a movie?" I nod and say, "Sure. You pick and nothing scary."

While Cappie picks and puts on a movie I take off my shoes and get comfortable on his bed. Once Cappie has the movie in he turns and jumps onto the bed. He flops down next to me and laughs his head on my chest. I love moments like this with Cappie. He looks up at me and says, "You look gorgeous tonight, by the way." I smile softly at him. I'm pretty relaxed tonight, I'm in black shorts and a red v cut shirt that has black hearts on it. I tell him, "You look as handsome as ever." Even though he is still wearing the gladiator gear, he does still look good. I add, "You pull off the gladiator look pretty well." He smirks at me as he pins me to the bed. He says, "Oh yeah?" I smirk back and say, "Yeah." He leans down and kisses deeply. I meet his kiss with enthusiasm. When the need to breath becomes too much he starts kissing down my neck. He's making his way down to my chest when AJ barges into the room. We jump apart quickly as AJ says, "Beaver told me Casey almost got in a chick fight. What happened?" I sigh, see what I mean? Bad timing. Cappie says, "Dude really?" AJ says, "What?" I sigh and say, "If I tell you the story will you go away?"

He nods and I again tell the story of what happened at ZBZ tonight. He asks a few questions and I answer them. After I answer his last question Cappie says, "Ok dude, you got your answers now get out!" AJ hurries out the door and Cappie hurries over to lock it. Cappie than jumps back on the bed and says, "Now where were we?" I giggle as he goes back to kissing my neck. We make out for a while longer, but we don't push it any further than that. At least not yet, the mood is kind of ruined for the night. Thanks AJ. We start the movie over and get comfortable watching it.

We must have fallen asleep during the movie because the next thing I know I'm opening my eyes and there is sunshine coming through the window. I look over to realize I'm laying with my head on Cappie's chest and there is a blanket draped over us. I guess I fell asleep first. This is the first time I've stayed the night I usually leave late and head back to my dorm. I look up and meet Cappie's eyes; I guess he just woke up too. He says, "Good morning, princess." I smile and say, "Good morning, Cap." He says, "This is a nice way to wake up." I nod and say, "Yeah, it really is." I look over at the clock he has on the table beside his bed, it says it's 8:15am. I look back at Cappie and say, "It's so early. I'm glad my first class isn't until 11:30am." He smirks and says, "My princess is so smart, not taking those early morning classes." I laugh and say, "If I wanted to be up way to early everyday I'd go back to high school." He nods and says, "Let's go see how the pledges faired, then we'll go to your room so you can change, and then breakfast." I nod and say, "That sounds perfect, Cap." Cappie changes into some new clothes and out of his gladiator outfit, while I put my shoes on.

We go downstairs to see the pledges looking miserable barely awake in the backyard. Cappie tells them, "Head out pledges. You did good." All, but one pledge leaves. This one pledge doesn't leave because he is asleep. I notice that it is Rusty. Poor thing. Cappie goes inside and comes back with some shoes. Which he proceeds to throw at Rusty. Cappie says, "Thought you might need those. Hey, good job on the weeds. It looks awesome back here." Rusty says, "Crap! I was the only pledge that fell asleep." As he says this he starts getting up. Cappie says, "Well it looks like you got off easy. Usually, on the first person that falls asleep the pledges tend to- oh." Cappie stops mid-sentence and I don't blame him. Rusty looks like a mess. Dirt covering his face and clothes, a sharpie drawn on unibrow, and his feet are dyed blue. This guys can't catch a break. Rusty asks, "What happens usually?" Cappie says, "That person gets the most sleep." I slap his back and say, "Cappie!" He says, "You've got some mud." He licks his thumb and goes to try to remove the unibrow when Rusty looks down at his feet.

Rusty says, "They dye your feet?" Cappie chuckles and says, "Oh, good one guys." I slap his arm this time. Cappie says, "Because they care, buddy. Because they care." I shake my head, oh Cappie. Rusty says, "When I mentioned my major this one guys looked at me like I was terminal." Cappie says, "They don't know you. Just give them some time." Rusty says, "Yeah, just the first week. In a month this will all be behind me." Cappie says, "Yeah, you betcha." Well it's a good thing he thinks positively. I say, "It's good to see you Rusty just keep your head up. Things will get better." He nods and says, "Thanks Cassie." Cappie pats him on the back as he walks past us. It's then we notice they cut holes into the butt of his pants. I go to say something, but Cappie covers my mouth. I roll my eyes, but let it go. As Cappie says, "Atta Boy." I shake my head and say, "Let's head to my room, so I can change." He nods and we head off to my room.

When we get there I see Rebecca talking to some movers. She says, "Hey Cassie. Hello Cappie." I smile and say, "Hey Becca." Cappie says, "Hello, Rebecca." Rebecca says, "We should be completely moved into ZBZ by tonight." I nod and say, "Great. I'm just going to change and then Cappie and I are going to get breakfast want to come?" She shakes her head and says, "No I'm going to be dealing with movers until we have to meet in the quad later. You know how particular I am." I nod and say, "Ok, well I'll see you later than." She nods and leads the movers outside so I can change. I change into a white summer dress with dark blue flowers on it and I pair it with my dark blue wedges. I take off yesterday's makeup and redo my makeup. Powder, foundation, blush, white eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. I than straighten my hair. Cappie sat on my bed watching this whole process and apparently timing me the whole time. He says, "You did all that in 15 minutes. Impressive. And you look beautiful, so let's go." I grab my purse and phone then we head out the door.

Cappie and I have a nice breakfast where we laugh about all the stuff the pledges did to poor Rusty. I really hope it gets better for him. After breakfast I show Cappie my schedule and he shows me around campus and shows me where all my classes are. By the time we finish that it's time for me to head over to the quad. I tell Cappie, "I've had a lot of fun this morning Cap, but I have to head over to the quad to meet the ZBZ's." He nods and pulls me into one of those cheesy Hollywood kisses we all love. He dips me down and kisses me passionately. The surprises like this is one of my favorite things about Cappie. He pulls back and stands me back up as he says, "Have fun princess. I'll see you at Dobblers when you're done." I smile and say, "Depending on my list you might see me before that." He says, "What do you mean by that?" I smirk and say, "You'll just have to wait and see." As I walk away I hear him calling my name calling out questions, but I don't turn around or offer any answers. I'm not dumb, this ZBZ scavenger hunt is probably not a normal one and I suspect I can probably use Cappie to mark a thing or two off my list.

I'm one of the last ones to make it to the quad and when I get there I head over to Becca. She asks, "How was breakfast?" I smile and tell her, "It was great and afterward Cappie showed me around campus and helped me find all my classes. It was so sweet and as we were parting ways he gave one of those cheesy Hollywood kisses where the guy dips you. It was so cute." She smiles at me and says, "You really like him, don't you?" I smile and say, "I really do." I notice Casey over by Ashleigh I tell Rebecca, "I'll be right back." I go over to Casey and say, "Did you see your brother this morning? The poor thing was a mess." She nods with a laugh and says, "Evan and I ran into him right after he left Kappa Tau. A mess is an understatement for how bad he looked. He had to go to class looking like that. What happened?" I say, "The gist of what I got from Cappie is they were supposed to stay up all night in the back yard and apparently Rusty was the only one to fall asleep." She shakes her head and says, "Well he wanted to pledge." I laugh and tell her, "Cappie is trying to help him, but you know how Cappie is." She nods and says, "Yeah, I do, but I appreciate that he's trying to help Rusty. He needs it." I nod and say, "You're not wrong there. The poor thing, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of things soon. Or at least I hope he does." She nods and says, "You and me both."

With that said I make my way back over to Rebecca and Casey says to everyone, "You have 10 things on or around campus. That you have to find and take pictures of with your handy dandy ZBZ cams. It might be something like a picture of the football stadium." Ashleigh then says, "Or a picture of you making out with a football player." Knew this wasn't going to be a normal scavenger hunt! This annoying girl says, "Football players? I love football players! I want to date a football player one day." Someone is trying way too hard to fit in. Chill out girl. Casey says, "Ok, you have until 7pm to complete the list and haul ass back to Dobblers. If you do make it by then you will not continue in the running to make America's next top Zeta Beta. Questions?" Rebecca's hand shots up, but Casey ignores her. Casey says, "No? Ok, Go!" I look at Rebecca and ask, "Do you need me to stay?" She shakes her head and says, "Go, do your list. It's just a simple question." I shoot her a look, but leave to complete my list.

My list is:

Picture of a coffee beverage

Picture of a classroom

Picture of a text book

Picture of a science lab

Picture of your lunch

Picture of the baseball field

Picture of you in front of a fountain

Picture of a you and a guy in his room

Picture with you and a group of guys

Picture of you wearing a guy's shirt

Picture of you making out with a frat guy

I think Casey made my list a little easy, because I can do all this super quick. I look at my phone and see that it is just about 2pm, so I have 5 hours to get my list done. I text Cappie: Meet me in your room in about two hours.] I go to café and buy a coffee, and then I go out to one of the tables and set the coffee on it and take a quick picture. After that I make my way to one of the many halls of classrooms and look for an empty one. I snap a quick picture of it. Then I rush to the book store and take a picture of a random textbook. I then hurry over to the science building and search for an empty lab and take a photo of it. I am hungry by now so I go to one of the spots to get food and grab a salad. I go sit outside and take a picture of it before I eat it.

Next I make my way over to the baseball field and take a picture of that. Then I head over to one of the fountains and take a selfie in front of it. I check my phone again and it's just after 4pm. Time to head over to the KT house, I hope Cappie is there like I asked him to be. When I get to the Kappa Tau house I see a bunch of the guys sitting in the living room. I say, "Hey guys can you take a picture with me for ZBZ scavenger hunt list?" They all shrug their agreement and I go stand with the group. One of the pledges snaps the picture and when it's done I say, "Thanks guys!" They shout back, "No problem."

I then head upstairs to Cappie's room. Once I get there I just walk right in. When I get inside he asks, "Why did I need to meet you in my room?" I simply hand over my list. He says, "Aw, you're using me to finish your little list." I roll my eyes and say, "Does that bother you? Because I'm sure there are plenty of Kappa Tau's downstairs who have no problem with me using them. I mean they already posed for one picture. Or better yet I can use an Omega Kai!" As I walk towards the door he pulls me back and says, "You're not funny." I say, "I think I am." He pulls me close and we take a selfie with his room in clear view. He lets me go and heads over to his closet and pulls out a clean shirt. I quickly put it on and he takes a picture of me in it. It is huge on me; it almost completely covers my dress. After he takes the picture he says, "You look so hot in my clothes." I giggle as I take his shirt off and hand it back to him. I say, "Maybe I'll wear them again some other time. But hurry up we take one more picture and then you get beer." He says, "Yay beer! Plus I get to kiss you? It's a pretty good day." I roll my eyes, but pull him into a kiss and then take the picture. I must admit we kissed quite a bit longer after I took the picture, but we finally pulled back and he says, "To Dobblers." I roll my eyes and hope on his back. He gives me a piggy back ride the whole way there it was awesome.

I see Casey sitting with Ashleigh and Evan. It looks to be an awkward moment, but Cappie walks us over there anyway. When we get to their table I jump off Cappie's back and hand Ashleigh my camera. I say, "All my list items are there." They flip through the pictures and Casey stops at the one where I'm wearing Cappie's shirt and says, "Oh my goodness. Cappie is that shirt actually clean and is your room clean? Who are you?" Cappie says, "You are just so funny." We than notice AJ at the bar and Cappie says, "Is she done?" Ashleigh nods and says, "Yes, she's done." Cappie than drags me over to AJ. As we are walking away I say, "I'll be over here if you need me guys." When we get to the bar I say, "Hey, AJ." He says, "Hey Cass." Him, Cappie, and I begin talking while they drink. Casey ends up at the bar she moves closer to AJ. He says, "Case! I didn't see you down there." Casey asks, "Heading out?" Cappie says for AJ, "Just another night of debauchery with the pledges and Cassie." I giggle at that. Casey says, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Um, I don't know exactly what you guys do over there." AJ interrupts to say, "You've never heard about the goats?" Not going to think too hard on that one.

Casey ignores him and continues, "Just go easy on Rusty. He's new to all this and I want to make sure he isn't going to be scarred for life." AJ says, "Did you really come here to talk to me about Rusty? Whom until last week didn't exist?" Casey says, "My relationship with Rusty has changed since last week." AJ says, "Seems like a lot of relationships changed last week." Well this is awkward. I look up at Cappie and can tell he's thinking the same thing. Casey was handed another drink and she says, "You don't have to buy me a drink." AJ says, "It's ok I didn't. I put it on your tab." I shoot Cappie a questioning look and he shrugs. Did he really put it on her tab? It seems neither of us knows. Evan suddenly shows up and says, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. What's taking so long over here?" He looks up at us as AJ says, "I was just not buying your girlfriend a drink." Evan gets a little pissy as he says, "Don't you have your own girlfriend to not buy drinks for?" Cappie answers this time, "It's just not as fun I guess."

We all sit there in silence. Evan, obviously jealous, throws his arm around Casey's shoulder and Cappie's is around my waist. AJ is just leaning against the bar. The silence is getting uncomfortable. I nudge Cappie to get him to say something and he doesn't disappoint. He says, "This is ridiculous. Can we just be mature and just say what we're all thinking?" He pauses then says, "How the hell could they cancel Gilmore Girls?" I giggle and say, "I know right?" AJ says, "Unclench Evs, Casey and I were just talking about the pledges." Evan says, "Yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. We saw the work you guys did on Rusty. Let me ask you what exactly in the point of that form of hazing?" Cappie says, "Uh, our own amusement."

Evan says, "Oh, well, you're doing them a lot of good." AJ says, "We don't have to train our pledges. They already rock." Evan says, "Are you implying that your pledges are better than our pledges?" Cappie says, "You're right, I'm sorry. Let me clarify. Our pledges could kick your pledges asses any day." Evan says, "Hmm, is that a challenge." Casey says, "Guys, come on." At the same time as I say, "Cappie." Evan looks at me and says, "You know I can hook you up with an Omega Kai. You are going to be in ZBZ you can do better than this loser." I glare at him and say, "I was going to tell Cappie he didn't have anything to prove to you, but now I see you're a jackass. So I withdraw my complaint. Kick his ass Cappie."

Cappie says, "What kind of competition are we talking here? Who's got the most j-crew v-necks? Wait you might have us there. And Cassie isn't your concern so don't worry about her or talk to her." Evan says, "We can kick your ass at anything." Cappie says, "Really?" Evan says, "Yeah we could." Ashleigh comes over and grabs Casey and says, "Excuse us." Evan and AJ watch Casey and Ashleigh walk away. I lean over and whisper to Cappie, "Please pick something you know you can kick his ass in. This guys is a prick." He nods. Cappie says, "Let's go with a classic than." Evan looks at him expectantly and Cappie continues, "Beer Pong. Tomorrow night at the Kappa Tau house." Evan says, "You're on. Our pledges versus yours. We're going to kick your ass than maybe Cassie will see what a loser you really are." I roll my eyes and say, "The only loser I see here is you. So, why don't you take your pathetic ass and move along we'll see you tomorrow night. Jackass."

With one more glare at Evan from both of us, Cappie grabs my hand and leads me outside. Once we get outside Cappie keeps hold of my hand and starts running I guess towards the KT house. I get the need to get there quickly, but I'm not wearing the shoes for this. I say, "Cap, I know you're in a hurry, but babe I am not wearing the shoes for this. You go ahead I'll catch up." He shakes his head and says, "No way I am breaking the news without you. Hop on my back. I got this!" I laugh and say, "If you're sure." I get on his back again and he's about to start hurrying towards the KT house when AJ catches up with us saying, "I had to pay my tab. Come on you guys should already be there." I roll my eyes and say, "Excuse me, I didn't know I'd need to be able to run when I got dressed today." They both laugh at me as we make our way quickly to the Kappa Tau house.

Once we get to the house I notice Cappie and AJ are breathing heavy. When we get inside I hop off Cappie's back and look around. The first thing I notice is all the pledges are in kimonos and there are swords on the pool table. I'm worried. Cappie huffs out a breath as he says, "Stop everything! Nice Kimonos. Big news! Our pledges have been challenged by the nimrods at Omega Kai." Someone says, "We're going to destroy them! What's the game?" Cappie tells them, "Something fair. Something classic. An old family favorite. Beer pong. Here tomorrow night." The guys all cheer, but Rusty interrupts as he asks, "Uh, tomorrow night? What if you have school work?" Poor Rusty. Well he knew doing both would be hard, I hope he finds a good balance. Cappie says, "Spitter that's impossible. Did you not just hear a word I said, it's against the Omega Kai's. Besides it's the first week of school. It's always easy." I roll my eyes and smack his arm. When he looks at down at me I just shoot him a look. Not everyone gets an easy first week, and with a major like Rusty's of course they have to work hard even from the very beginning.

I hear one of the other pledges say, "You could probably just sit this one out Spitter. I mean maybe this isn't your kind of thing." Ouch. Cappie, who sees my look says, "Do what you gotta do Russ." He goes back to talking to the KT brothers and I wrap my arms his waist. I get up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek and say, "That was very considerate of you Cap." He turns from his brothers and wraps his arms around me and says, "I'm a very considerate guy." I giggle at that. I give him a quick kiss and say, "We can finish this later get to planning with your brothers. I want you to kick Evan Chamber's whiney ass. That loser has no respect. I think it's time we taught him some Cap." He smiles down at me and says, "I think you're right." We share one more kiss and then we pull a part.

He goes back to planning with his brothers and my phone goes off. I don't recognize the number, but Rebecca has called from random numbers before so I answer it. I say, "Hello?" the person on the other end says, "Hey Cassie." I say, "Rebecca where are you calling me from?" She signs and says, "The campus security office." I say a little too loudly, "I'm sorry, you're where?" I grab my bag and start making my way towards to the door as she says, "That list they gave me at ZBZ got me in some trouble. Daddy already smoothed it over, but he insisted that I had to head back to the dorm with you. So can you come get me?" I say, "On my way Becca." I hang the phone and just before I can open the door I feel someone grab my arm. I turn around to see Cappie is the one who stopped me.

He says, "What's up?" I sigh and say, "Apparently the list Rebecca got, got her in trouble she's at the campus security office. Her dad fixed things already, but I have to go get her and take her back to the dorm." He asks, "What could possibly have been on that list to get her in trouble?" I say, "Ashleigh and Casey passed them out." He says, "Do you think they did something to her list?" I sigh as I say, "I want to hope they didn't, but I know how much Casey hates having to face Rebecca. I can imagine getting her to quit was the only way to be rid of her and she would have had to something big to make that happen. So I guess she did what she thought she had to do." He nods and says, "It's insane that someone would go that far, but I guess I see what you're saying. It's still totally crazy, but I'm not a girl." I laugh and say, "Thank God for that. I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiles softly at me and I smile back. I than say, "I have to go get Becca." He says, "Well the security office was not on the tour I gave you yesterday, so let me lead you there." I shake my head and say, "No you are needed here." AJ pops up and says, "I can take her there." I ignore the fact that he ease dropped on us and say, "Let AJ take me and you deal with the plan for tomorrow. If I can I'll be back later if not I'll see you tomorrow." He nods his agreement and gives me a quick kiss. He says, "Text me and let me know what happens." With that said AJ and I head out the door.

AJ says, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to ease drop. I was just standing nearby and I heard you guys talking." I tell him, "It's ok if you hadn't have offered Cappie would have insisted and he needs to be there planning for tomorrow night. I know how much it means to him to beat Evan Chambers and I wouldn't mind seeing that smug smirk knocked off his face too." He nods and says, "I know it means a lot to me to beat Evan too, but Cappie is the better planner which is why I offered. You held your own with Evan pretty well I've never known a ZBZ to not swoon over that prick." I roll my eyes and say, "He's gross. Plus, he hurt Cassie and used my best friend. To me he's scum and I hope they both see that. I'm sorry Casey used you to get back at him. I know it must suck for you. I'm also sorry Cappie has a big mouth." He laughs and says, "Well you two are dating and he seems pretty serious about you and I like you so I don't mind that he told you about all that and most of it was his business anyway. It sucks that she used me, but I just keep hoping her and Evan won't work out and she will come back to me even if it's to use me again. I just want her around, I sound pathetic."

I smile at him and say, "No you sound in love. I believe you two will find your way to each other. Maybe not the way you think you will, but eventually I believe you will get there. Just have faith." He smiles at me and we keep the turn the conversation to the beer pong match tomorrow for the rest of the walk to get Rebecca from the security office. Once we get there I go inside and talk to some guy at a desk. I say, "I'm Cassie Wilson. I'm here to pick up senator Logan's daughter, Rebecca Logan." He says, "Ok good. She's driving us insane." I laugh and say, "She has a tendency to do that." He quickly makes his way to the back to bring out Rebecca so I can get her out of here. Once she sees me she says, "Thank you for coming so fast. This place sucks."

I laugh and say, "No problem let's get you back to the dorm. I'm surprised I didn't get a call from your dad about all of this." She signs as we step out of the security office, "I told him it wasn't that big of a deal and that there was nothing you could do or could have done to fix this and he agreed. This was all Casey you know that right?" I sigh and say, "Yes, I do. I know she hates that you slept with her boyfriend, but this is overkill." Rebecca smirks, "Well on the plus side, now we can take her room. That other one is so small for the both of us." I sigh and say, "If you do that Rebecca it's only going to make things worse." She shrugs and says, "She picked the wrong person to go to war with. This is on her not me." I shake my head, but let it go all I can do is watch from the sidelines and hopefully stop them before that go too far. Just how I wanted to spend my college career. Oh well, at least I have Cappie.

Once we are outside the security office I see AJ still standing there. I smile at him and say, "You didn't have to stick around." He shrugs and says, "I figure I'll see you back to your dorm safely. You know how Cappie gets." I nod because I know. Cappie hates me walking around alone at night. He has sent pledges to escort once before. I think it's cute. I say, "Well thank you." With that said we make our way back to our dorm. Once we got there I said bye to AJ and went inside with Rebecca. Once we get back into our dorm room Rebecca says, "Ugh! We're stuck here at least another day. The movers are done for the day." I smile at her and say, "We'll be out of her as soon as we can Becca. How about we stay in with junk food and watch a movie tonight?" She smiles and says, "What about Cappie?" I smile and say, "He can be without me for a night. You need me more, plus he has a big thing against Omega Kai tomorrow night so I think he could use this time to prepare for it. You pick the movie and the snacks I'm going to call him really quickly."

She nods and I step into the hall. I pull out my phone and call Cappie. He answers after two rings. He says, "Let me guess princess you're staying there tonight and I'll have to wait to see you until tomorrow." I smile and say, "And people think you're dumb. Yeah I'm staying in to chill Rebecca out to keep her from going to war with Casey and to cheer her up because a call from her father can be stressful. I'm sorry, but I figured you could use this time to continue planning strategy and you could prepare the pledges." He sighs and says, "Yeah I need to do all that, but even though it's only be just over a week I kind of hate being away from you. Does that make me clingy?" I smile and say, "Maybe to normal people, but we aren't normal and I hate being away from you too. But I promise I'll stay the night with you tomorrow after the beer pong challenge, which I will be attending, to celebrate with you because I completely believe in you guys and your pledges. And this time it will be a planned sleepover so we go straight from the KT house to breakfast without making any stops."

He chuckles and says, "A sleepover sounds great. And thank you for believing in us and not being like Casey thinking this whole thing is stupid." I smile and say, "You are an adult Cappie, but your also in college. This is the time to have fun and this is more than a game to you. This means something to you, so it means something to me too." He says, "You are the best. I'm really glad a met you on rush night." I smile and say, "I'm really glad I met you too. Now go back to preparing. You have to kick Omega Kai's ass tomorrow night or I will be so disappointed in you." He laughs and says, "Well we can't have that. See you tomorrow princess. Have fun with Rebecca and all the drama that comes with her." I say, "You are so funny, Cap. See you tomorrow." After that we hang up. When I walk back into the room Rebecca asks, "All good?" I smile and say, "All good. Question when are we supposed to move into the ZBZ house?" She says, "Not sure. Maybe tomorrow."

I say, "I told Cappie I'd stay the night with him tomorrow is that ok? I can tell him we'll have to do it another night if it's not." She smiles at me and says, "Cassie it's fine. After all the fake sleepovers we have had over the years so I could sneak out with boys and you covered for me, I think you have more than earned the right to have a sleepover on your own. A planned one this time. And if we end up moving into the ZBZ house tomorrow, which might not even happen until we settle the room debate, then I will have all of them to hang out with. And if we don't than I'll just get one more night of peace and quiet before we move into a house full of dramatic girls." I smile and say, "Good. I didn't want you to think now that Cappie is around I'm going to become a crappy friend. I'm adjusting to being good to you and being good to Cappie." She smiles at me and says, "You are doing fine Cassie. You come when I need you and you go to him when he needs you. You watch out for both of us not putting one over the other and you make time to spend with both of us. You are balancing very well. I don't feel forgotten and I doubt he does either." I say, "Good. You both are important to me and I want you both to know that." She laughs and says, "We do. You're important to me too. And by the way things are going for you and Cappie; I'd say you are important to him too."

After we finish our serious conversation we share a hug and then change into our pajamas for our movie night. Rebecca already has the junk food and sodas out and the movie set up. This college experience has been crazy and dramatic so far, but I'm loving it and I can't wait to see what other adventures play out tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a crazy day. Here's hoping Rebecca, Cappie and I get through it. I'm hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst, I have no idea what to expect, but I'm excited to watch it play out. Rebecca and I spend the rest of the night eating junk food and watching movies. I definitely need to hit a gym soon with the way I've been eating here.

The next day Rebecca wakes me up early and says, "I'm sure they are having a meeting about me at ZBZ and Casey is going to use that as an opportunity to push me out, so we are going to crash it and flip the tables on her." I sigh, but get up anyway. Rebecca is dressed as a respectable senator's daughter and I decide today I need to keep it simple in case there are any more reasons to run. Which is never something I had to worry about before Cappie, but I like all this new excitement. I could do without some of the drama, but it is what it is. I put on a what tank top with thick straps and lace layers, I also put on some black ripped skinny jeans, and I finish the outfit with my black sequin Chuck Taylors. I run a quick straightener through my hair, it's a little messed up from my shower last night, and then I start my makeup. I just put on black eyeliner, black mascara, and some lip gloss. When I finished getting ready Rebecca says, "Damn you look good! Why is it so easy for you to look like that? Do you know how much work it takes to turn me into this." I laugh and say, "Yes, I do. Because I've been your best friend for years. Now come on we have a meeting to crash."

We get to the ZBZ house in record time. When we walk closer to where they are having the meeting we hear Casey say, "If this were any other girl on campus. No one would care. It's just because she's Rebecca Logan. Maybe it's a good thing this happened for us now." Frannie asks, "What do you mean? And what about Cassie? Without Rebecca we lose her and she'd make a great ZBZ. I don't care for the company she keeps, but you learned your lesson about Cappie the hard way. I guess she will too." Casey continues, "Well what she brings to this sorority in notoriety pales in comparison to all we're going to have to do to manage our reputation she lives under a microscope." Ashleigh adds on, "Which means we're going to have to live under a microscope too." Say what you will about Casey, but the girl definitely could have a career in politics if that is a good thing or not I have no clue, but what I do know if I won't be able to hold Rebecca back after this.

And after her attack on my best friend yesterday and right now, I'm not so sure I want to anyway. I almost feel bad for Casey, because she's about to learn a lesson on underestimating Rebecca Logan and if she doesn't watch herself a lesson on underestimating me which is even worse than underestimating Rebecca. Casey goes on, "And she is covered in bacteria. And as for Cassie maybe we can convince her to stay. She would be a great addition to the Zeta Beta's. She finished her list first and had time to hang out after she did it too. And as for Cappie, well he seems to be being good to her, so maybe she won't have to learn the hard lesson like I had too. But anyways back to Rebecca. I mean if she messes up again, our name is going to be right alongside of hers. It might be best if." she was interrupted by Rebecca coming out of hiding with me beside her. I'm super glad this sorority wants me for me and not because I'm Rebecca's friend, but Frannie is right if Rebecca goes so do I.

Rebecca says, "Excuse me. May I have a moment of your time?" Frannie says, "Uh, this is a closed meeting, Rebecca, Cassie. Officers only." I say, "This will just take a second." Frannie huffs and says, "Okay." Rebecca steps up and I step back. I figure she has this planned out so I'm just here for moral support. Rebecca says, "I made a huge mistake. I went way overboard with the scavenger hunt. I was just trying to make you proud, Frannie." Frannie bought the whole thing because she looks so touched. Frannie says, "Make me proud? You and Cassie don't have to prove anything to me or anyone here. We all love you both." I am feeling the love with this crowd today. Casey is not ready to back down yet, so she says, "We still have to answer to the panhellanic and the university." Well that's my cue I say, "It's taken care of." Frannie looks intrigued as she asks, "Taken care?"

I smile and say, "Senator Logan became and involved and he spoke to the provost and the rep at panhellanic and suggested it was in everyone's best interest if this all just went away and they have assured me that it has." I was the one who called last night to double check all of the senators calls were made and all the necessary elements were there to make sure the senator made this go away. I even called him and checked with him. Rebecca says, "I won't let my poor judgment affect my sisters." As she says this she squeezes Casey's shoulder. Go Becca. Frannie says, "You both are amazing." I say, "Tell them what we got the senator to agree to on the way over Rebecca." She smiles and says, "Oh and for all the trouble I caused my father has offered us his private jet to use anytime we want it." Frannie and the other girls squeal and Frannie says, "Oh my Goodness! We got a jet!" How did I know that would win Rebecca over to them? Predictable. Frannie then asks, "Is it a G5?" As her and Rebecca lock arms and leave the room. I hear Rebecca say to her, "Yes it is. How did you know?" I look at Casey and Ashleigh and say, "Ladies let's do an early lunch. You have much to learn and it looks like you need me to teach you." They just sit there staring at me. I roll my eyes and say, "Just come on." They get up and we head out to a café nearby for a nice lunch.

Once we have our food and we are seated outside I say, "Now do you want me to tell you what your first mistake was or can you guess?" Casey sighs and says, "Lay it on me." I smile sympathetically because this isn't going to be easy for her. I say, "You think your first mistake was the crappy list you gave Rebecca and your wrong. Your first mistake was confronting her about Evan. I know you wanted answers, I get it your hurt. But Rebecca is a child of society and cheating doesn't mean to them what it means to us. In her eyes the problem is yours not her. She didn't know you were together and even if she did your boyfriend approached her. None of this is ok and I get that, but she doesn't. She isn't ashamed or embarrassed and when you tried to shame her and embarrass you just pissed her off. You already had that working against you, but then you screwed up even worse and gave her that list. Now she has something to hold over you. And I hate to break it to you, but you can kiss you room goodbye. Unless you can convince her otherwise, which I doubt you can, this little stunt just cost you guys your room. I warned to not to mess with her. Never underestimate Rebecca Logan. Now I've been pretty nice so far, pretty forgiving of you. But that is my best friend and if you attack that viciously again I will get involved and I'm much worse than Rebecca when you piss me off. So I wouldn't let it get that far."

Casey says, "What so I just give up? Let her take my room? Let her ruin my life?" I say, "Look she is going to be in ZBZ, you won't be getting around that sorry. You want to keep you room fight back, just keep it clean. You get dirty we'll get dirtier. She's not trying to ruin your life. You started this war. Now you have to deal with the fall out of it." She sighs and says, "My life was so much easier before Rebecca Logan walked into it." I smile at her and say, "But what fun is easy? Well it's been fun girls, but I need to go to class. Don't kill Rebecca before I get out of it ok?" They laugh and Ashleigh says, "We'll try not to." As I leave them behind I hear Ashleigh say, "I love her." I just laugh and make my way to my first class of the day.

Luckily all four of my classes are only an hour so I started at 11:30am and I am finished by 3:30pm. Once I'm done with my classes my phone starts ringing. I look down and see it's Cappie calling. I answer it, "Hey Cap." He says, "Hey princess. Sorry I didn't text you before your classes. I just woke up a little bit ago. I was up late prepping the pledges and setting up with my brothers." I smile and say, "It's ok Rebecca had me up early. We went to the ZBZ and smoothed over her mistake. Of course she was forgiven and of course Casey tried to push her out, but on the plus side everyone likes me. They really wanted me to stay even if Rebecca left. I felt the love. I took Casey and Ashleigh to lunch and tried again to warn them off this war with Rebecca. I doubt it worked, but at least I tried." He says, "Well of course they want you. Have you met you? Everyone wants you. You're the best. And that's a lot of drama to deal with before lunch time. You good?" I laugh and say, "Thank you Cap that's very sweet and yeah I'm good. I can't wait to see you tonight. I need to check on Rebecca and I'll be there." He says, "I can't wait to see you either. You get to watch us kick Omega Kai's ass." I laugh and tell him, "Can't wait. See you later, Mr. President." He laughs and says, "Later Princess."

Once I get off the phone with him I head over to my dorm room. When I get inside I see Rebecca is here. Good I want to make sure things went ok before I head over to the Kappa Tau house. I ask, "How'd things go after I left?" She smirks and say, "Frannie continued to fawn over me and after very little discussion she agreed to give us Casey's room." I shake my head, "This thing between you two is going to get out of control." She shrugs and says, "I saw you leave with them. Where did you guys go?" I say, "We went to an early lunch. I tried warning her off this war with you, even though I know it's pointless, and I told her she could fight back, but to keep it clean. I told her if she fights dirty we'll fight dirtier. I don't want to be involved, but I told her if she attacks you so viciously again I would have no choice. I like her and Ash they are my friends, but you are my best friend and you will always top them." She comes over and gives me a hug as she says, "Ah I love you too bestie!"

When she lets go of me she says, "Now let's get you packed up for that sleepover with your boy toy." I laugh at her choice of words, but start going through my clothes for what I want to sleep in and what I want to wear tomorrow. It took us an hour to get everything together, mostly because we kept playing around, but we finally got me packed. I touched up my hair and makeup very quickly before packing my makeup in my bag. I give Becca one more hug and check to make sure it's ok for me to leave one more time before I head out the door to the KT house to see Cappie.

When I arrive at the Kappa Tau house I walk right in. I hear Cappie say, "Hey princess." I wave as I head upstairs to put my bag in his room. Once I set it down in a spot I hope is clean, I head back downstairs. When I get to Cappie he says, "So you just breeze past me now?" I laugh and say, "I had to set my bag down first. I didn't need any of your brothers or pledges trying to go through my bag to see what underwear I wear." He nods, "Good thinking I'd hate to have to hurt a brother or a pledge." I just shake my head at him. I ask, "Is everything set up for tonight?" He nods and says, "Yeah, all we need is for the Omega Kai's to arrive." I nod and say, "Well I'm starving so let's eat while we wait." He nods and leads me to the kitchen and to my great relief there's no pizza, but Chinese food waiting there. I'm so happy for the change up. I've had way to much pizza since I met Cappie. We grab some food and go sit with the guys to catch up while we wait for the night to begin.

After we ate and I cleaned up, because these guys would have left the mess out they are slobs, it was just about time for the Omega Kai's to arrive. I told them with douches like those be prepared for them to arrive early and I wasn't wrong they showed up about ten minutes early. They didn't bother knocking just barged their way into the house. Rude much? We all stood up as soon as we heard them come in. Evan says, "Well Crappie are you ready to start?" I glare at him as Cappie says, "We were born ready Ev." With that said everyone makes their way to the back yard. Once we get everyone out there and situated it's time start this challenge.

Wade says, "Gentlemen, and Cassie and Omega Kai's." I smile at that while the Omega Kai's laugh sarcastically. Wade continues, "Welcome to first annual Kappa Tau/ Omega Kai pledge tourney. Alright we got nine pledges on each side. House with the most number of wins, wins. Any questions?" Rusty asks, "How do you, uh play?" Everyone laughs. Evan says, "You know we could drop one of our pledges to make it an even game." I glare at him and say, "Watch it jackass. It's a good question I don't know how to play either." Cappie nods and says, "It's actually a great question, Spitter. Beer pong rules and regulations differ all over the world. Adhering to the North American Beer Pong Association regulations. Two player square off on their respective sides, hitting the ping pong ball across the table with the aim of making it into one of the several plastic cups. Now if he or she is successful then that opponent must drink that cup of beer." We all take a moment to laugh as Cappie put his hand on Evan's shoulder when he said she. Cappie continues to explain, "The person who drinks all the cups loses. Now I personally subscribe to the notion that everyone wins in this game. So let's do it. Let the games begin." With a cheer the game begins.

When Cappie comes back over to me I pull him down and give him a deep kiss. I say, "You are so sweet for answering Rusty's question and not taking Evan's out of taking Rusty out of the game." He shrugs and say, "It wouldn't feel right. I like the kid and like you said he's still learning to adjust. He'll get there one day. I'm actually thinking of making him my little brother." I smile and say, "You should. He needs someone like you and I think you need someone like him. You guys will be good for each other." He smiles down at me and say, "I need someone like you too, though I'd prefer it if it was you." I smile up at him and say, "Well you got me. I'm here for the duration Cap." He leans down and kisses me one more time before getting into the game like the rest of his brothers. I smile softly as I watch the pure joy on his face. This is his world and I'm glad he's sharing it with me.

These games have been incredible. Right now things are tied and it all comes down to Rusty and I'm worried for him. If he wins he'll be a hero and if he loses he'll be shunned much, much worse by his pledge brothers. Wade says, "Next up, number nine." Evan calls out, "And game point." We have all been watching Evan thanks for letting us know what we already knew, you are so helpful. Idiot. Cappie walks up to Rusty and says, "Spitter, you're up." Another pledge walks up to Rusty as Cappie steps away and I slap Cappie's arm. I tell him, "You couldn't have offered any words of encouragement come on Cap." Evan walks up and ushers away the other pledge as I push Cappie back towards Rusty. Evan says, "Don't choke." I say, "Move it along prick." He says, "Still don't see what you see in these losers, but after tonight you'll know their just that losers." I say, "The only loser I see here is you. No one here was pathetic enough to cheat on their girlfriend and then try to cover their sorry ass after it. So I say again move along prick." He glares, but pushes his pledge to the other side of the table.

Cappie says to Rusty, "How you feeling you good? Okay I want you to relax. All right? You know there are these moments in life when you are confronted with something and you think it's monumental, but 10, 20 years down the road you'll look back and laugh." Rusty lets out a breath and says, "Yeah." And for a second I thought Cappie had done good. But then he opened his mouth again to say, "This is not one of those moments. This is the most important thing that could ever happen to you or any of us in the entire world. Good luck don't lose." I slap Cappie hard on the chest when he walks away from Rusty. He says, "Ow what was that for?" I roll my eyes and say, "I said encourage him. Not terrify him jackass. You forget him and I are the same age. I know how scared he feels right now. That did not help." He says, "I tried."I roll my eyes again and turn to Rusty, "Rusty you got this. Don't let these guys get in your head. You can do this; just take a deep breath and focus." He says, "Thank you Cassie." I nod and step back with Cappie.

Wade says, "All right, the score is tied. The winner of this game will decide which pledges rock and which pledges suck." And the game begins. And to everyone's surprise Rusty makes a cup on his first try. Cappie goes over to congratulate him and Rusty says, "it's just kind of like ping pong. I was champion 5 years in a row at the Eagle Scouts." Cappie laughs and say, "Wow! You were in the Eagle scouts." I just laugh oh Cappie. Rusty made his second cup, then his third, next his fourth, after that his fifth, and finally he made his sixth cup and the other pledge never got the chance to make one cup. Rusty won the whole thing! Oh thank goodness. I don't think he would have survived here if he had lost. The guys all cheer chug as the Omega Kai pledge chugs his last beer. Evan looks pissed. I do not envy the Omega Kai pledges tonight. I hear Rusty say to the Omega Kai pledge, "Good game, Cal." Oh so his name is Cal and Rusty appears to be friends with him. How sweet.

I followed Cappie over to Evan. Cappie says, "You guys should have picked naked ice melting. Wait, is that supposed to be a secret Omega Kai thing?" Wait what? Ew! Cappie offers his hand to shake, but Evan pushes away from him and storms away. He knocks his own pledge down on his way out too. What a jackass. I look up at Cappie and ask, "Naked ice melting?" He laughs and says, "They make their pledged melt a giant ice cube naked." I say, "Um, why?" He shrugs, "Good question." We hear one of the pledges say, "Hey Spitter you kicked ass man!" Rusty says, "It was, Hell Yeah!" I'm glad he changed his answer winning this probably convince the other pledges to give him a chance, I'd hate for him to ruin it. The other guys cheer, "Yeah!" And begin chanting Spitter as they lift Rusty up and everyone tries to high five him. Good for Rusty he deserves it. Rusty looks at his watch and says, "2am? Put me down. I gotta go." Once he's down he takes off running. I hope he didn't have anything important to do.

I hang around with Cappie and his brothers for another 30 minutes before I lose Cappie in the crowd. I decide to go up to Cappie's room because I'm pretty drained. I get up there and I change into a black tank top that says in your dream in red writing. Then I change into my black short shorts. I walk to the bathroom to use it. Once I've done that I wash my hands then remove my makeup. I make my back into Cappie's room.

Being the president is nice he gets his own bathroom. I run a brush through my hair and then I plug up my phone. I put it on his bed side table and I turn on a movie. After I get all this done I get comfortable in his bed. I'm only laying there for about maybe 15 minutes when Cappie walks in. He smiles at me and says, "There you are." I smile back and say, "Here I am. Sorry I was kind of drained and you guys were having so much fun so I headed up, I figured you'd come up when you were ready." He smiles and says, "It's okay, I think I'm ready to lay down too. Tonight was awesome, but nerve wrecking. I had fun chilling with my brothers, but now I want to chill with you. You look beautiful without makeup by the way." I smile and say, "Thank you Cappie. You are very sweet." He strips down into his boxers and curls into bed with me. We curl up together and watch the movie I put on. I love moments like this. Cappie is a wild party animal, but he can be so chill and sweet too. I think that's the big difference between me and Casey. I like both sides of Cappie. I don't just pick one and try to change the other. I like who he is.

I woke up the next morning how I went to sleep the night before. In Cappie's arms and it is a truly amazing feeling. I like this sleepover thing. I hope we do it more often. I attempt to get up to start getting ready for the day, but Cappie's grip is ironclad, so I just get comfortable and wait for Cappie to wake up. That's about all I can do at this point. I see my phone start to buzz and notice it's Rebecca calling. I answer it and quietly say, "Hello?" She says, "Hey I'm about to go in and look at our new room. Do you care what color we paint it?" I roll my eyes and say, "You know what colors are my definite no's so as long as it's not one of those I don't care. You are really going to kick those two out of their room? Isn't that a bit much Becca?" She says, "No I could have done worse." Which is true. I hear Rebecca say, "Oh. Could you give me a better eta on when you are going to be completely out of here? I scheduled movers for 4, but I guess that's not going to happen. But don't I want you to take your time and let me know when this afternoon you will have all your stuff out of here. Thanks." I assume she was talking to Casey and Ashleigh. I say, "Harsh much Becca?" She says, "They wanted to play hard ball. I'm teaching them how to play. I'll see you later. Hopefully we'll be in our new room tonight." She hangs up after saying that.

I sigh as I set my phone back on the table. I hear, "Well that was dramatic." I smile softly and say, "I'm sorry, Cap. I didn't mean to wake you." He kisses me and we let it turn heated for a few minutes. Then he buries his face in my neck and says, "If I get to wake up like this. Feel free to wake me up anytime you want." I turn in his arms and say, "Deal. Now why don't we get up and get some breakfast? I'm starving." He nods and we both get up to get ready. I grab my bag and head into his bathroom. I keep my makeup simple again just black eyeliner, black mascara, and lip gloss. I just need to run a brush through my hair it's still straight from yesterday. I put on and X-men v-neck black shirt and a pair of shorts. Once I'm dressed I step out of the bathroom and go sit on Cappie's bed to put my sequin Chuck Taylor's back on. Cappie says, "Alright my nerdy little princess let's go get breakfast." I just laugh and take his hand. We hold hands the whole way to breakfast in the quad and it makes my heart race.

After breakfast we head back to the KT house, because I am so not ready to deal with ZBZ drama. It's too much and I've had a good day so far. I mean I love it there, but I love my time at the KT house too. When we get back Cappie notices a light is out on one of their chandler things. I lean against the wall and watch him struggle to reach it for about fifteen minutes before Rusty comes in and says, "Hey Cap. Can I talk to you?" Cappie says, "Sure. What is it buddy? Hey can you do me a favor and crouch down on all fours." Rusty says, "Um, okay." And actually does it. I can't believe Cappie just didn't get a ladder or a chair, boys are so lazy. Cappie says, "Thank you." He then climbs on Rusty's back. Rusty says, "I have to quit the fraternity." Cappie says, "Relax, I'm almost done."

I roll my eyes. Why do I like him again? Nah I know why, just sometimes I want to smack him. Rusty says, "No I mean I really have to quit, Cappie. I can't manage Kappa Tau and engineering. I was supposed to turn in this physics problem set, but I didn't because of last night. And I missed the deadline this morning and I messed up my roommate because we were working on it together. He's mad at me and he won't even talk to me now." The whole time this conversation is happening Cappie is on his back changing a light bulb, but as Rusty finishes his rant Cappie hops down and says, "Rusty, school comes first." Rusty says, "I know, I know. So I can have a successful professional future." That's a nice sentiment, but I don't think that's what Cappie had in mind. And I am proven right when Cappie says, "No, so you get kicked out and you can stay here forever." I adore him. I really do, I know he knows he can't stay here forever, but it's cute that he wants to try. Cappie continues, "You know you could have skipped beer pong last night right?" Rusty says, "But I wanted to make my pledge brothers like me."

I step away from the wall and say, "Rusty you just need to relax. You belong here; even if you hadn't proven last night they would have seen it eventually." Rusty says, "Thanks, but it's too late." Cappie says, "It's never too late. You didn't ask any of us for help. Now go finish that test. You're not the first Kappa Tau who's missed a deadline." As he says this he pushes Rusty out of the room. I ask, "So what's the plan Cap?" He says, "Let's go get the guys. We all need to be in on this one. How are your acting skills?" I smile and say, "I'm best friends with a senators daughter who likes to party. Their Emmy worthy." He smirks and says, "Perfect." We get all the guys together and go over the plan and I have to admit, it's kind of brilliant. Cappie is so much smarter than people give him credit for. And I'm so touched he included me in his plan. He's so sweet to me.

It's time to put the plan into action and we are all taking our places. It's quite impressive how quickly Rusty finished that problem set for this class. I watch as the professor comes out of the building, I have to steer him to the right spot. I go over and say, "Professor, I'm from the student paper and I've been going around asking all the professors what they think about all the new policies that have been put in place this year." He turns to me as I get him to the exact spot he needs to be in and says, "Young lady I have no comment to make to you. Go bother someone else with your questions."

Right after he finished saying that he is nailed by a football and his papers go everywhere. I say, "Oh my goodness are you ok professor?" As I say that Cappie, AJ, and the guys make their way over. As they help the professor up he says, "You damn frat boys. You almost killed me." Cappie says, "We're very sorry sir." The professor continued, "What are your names? What fraternity are you with?" Beaver says, "But sir we were just." The professor snaps, "Names!" Cappie says, "We are the Omega Kai's. My name is Evan Chambers and you're kind of being a pansy about all of this." I try not to laugh because I'm still playing a part so I let out a shocked gasp. They give his box of papers, which they managed to get Rusty's paper into, and he storms away. Rusty comes out of hiding and we usher him away. Cappie say, "Don't look back." We rush back to the KT house. Once we get there we celebrate a job well done. Well they do because I'm so done on beer and pizza right now. I get a text from Rebecca to head over to ZBZ house. I go to Cappie and say, "Hey I have to head over to ZBZ house. I'll see you tomorrow." He says, "AH, I don't want you to go." I smile and say, "Cappie I've spent the last 24 hours with you. It's been fun and I don't want to go either, but I need to sleep in my new room tonight. We'll set up at least one or two sleepovers a week ok deal?" He smiles big and says, "Deal." I lean up and give him a quick kiss before I run upstairs to grab my bag.

Once I get to the ZBZ house I notice Rebecca in the smaller room with all of our stuff in there as well. I ask, "What happened?" She says, "Let's just say I underestimated Casey Cartwright and I won't be doing it again. I know you want to protect me and watch out for me, but this is one battle I want to fight on my own." I nod and say, "You do what you have to I have you back. When you need help I'm here for you." She nods and says, "Thank you. By the way, Casey made herself my big sis." I laugh and say, "Sorry Becca. That sucks, but you knew going to war had drawl backs." She nods, but before she can say anything there's a knock on our door. I say, "Come in." Frannie walks in and says, "Can I borrow you Cassie." I nod and say, "Sure. I'll be back soon Becca to help you arrange things." As we are heading downstairs Frannie asks, "Where have you been today?"

I smile and say, "I've been with Cappie. I know he isn't your favorite person and they aren't you favorite fraternity and I really know what he did to Casey sucked, but I really like him. He's good to me." She smiles at me and say, "I won't tell you, you can't see Cappie or the Kappa Tau's. I hope he's better to you than he was to Casey, but if he's not than that's just a lesson you'll learn on your own. I get wanting to explore and try new things, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Since Rebecca already knows who her big sis is I think it's only fair you get to know who yours is too. So, Cassie meet your big sis." When she turns me to face the person its Ashleigh and we both let out a squeal. I jump up and hug her as I say, "I was hoping it would be you!" She says, "I was hoping I'd get you too! It was fight though everyone wanted you to be there little sis!" I smile and say, "Well don't I feel special?" We just laugh and Frannie says, "Well I'll leave you two to it." We spend a little more talking about everything before I go back to my room to spend the rest of the night sorting things with Rebecca and listen to her complain about Casey. I still don't know what happened and I don't know if she will ever tell me, but I hope it works out for them.

Once we have our room organized we change into our pajamas and get ready to turn in. Before I go to sleep I send Cappie a text: [I had a blast last night and today. Thanks for including me in your little scam to help Rusty. Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Good night Cappie!] It only takes him about 5 minutes to text back. He says: [I had a blast too, princess. I like having you around; you are unlike any girl I've ever known. And the plan wouldn't have worked without you today. You got him right where we needed him to be. I definitely can't wait to see you tomorrow either! Good night princess.] I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. Even with all the drama I think I'm going to like college.


End file.
